


Game Plan

by Rubynye



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way back from nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharpest Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sharpest+Rose).



> This is pre-Crisis Jason Todd, the strawberry blonde acrobat, and pre-Crisis Supergirl. By Crisis I mean _Crisis on Infinite Earths_
> 
> So, I wrote a pair of iittle stories for [](http://community.livejournal.com/crackformary/profile)[**crackformary**](http://community.livejournal.com/crackformary/), and I wanted to tuck copies into my journal because I'm completist that way. Henceforth.

Title: Game Plan   
Fandom: DCU AU (Story idea from a discussion with Mary sometime)  
Summary: On the way back from nowhere.  
Characters: pre-COIE Jason Todd (Robin II) and Kara Zor-El (Supergirl)  
Rating: PG-13 for discussions of sex  
Dedication: To [](http://sharpest-rose.livejournal.com/profile)[**sharpest_rose**](http://sharpest-rose.livejournal.com/) because she made me love even-numbered Robins.

 

"Not _fair_." Jay folds his arms firmly, and tries not to look like he's pouting. "How come I have to be the girl? I like being pretty and all, but I'm a boy. Even when I wear a dress."

He expects Kara to bring up the week in Paris as a retort, but she just leans back on the air, looking at him and thinking; her hair billows out around her head like she's underwater. Well, they might be; sometimes everything around them feels too warm and floaty to be air, and Bruce did teach him that while the simplest explanation is most often the right one, it's still wise to consider all the possibilities.

Maybe someone told Kara that, too. She leans forward to cup her hand to Jay's ear, being all dramatic about it. It's really hard not to smile. She takes a breath that tickles his ear and whispers into it, "multiple orgasms."

Really? Jay can feel his eyebrows fly up, but... "For real?"

"Yeah, for real." Kara's pretty pink mouth is all smirky. "Just because you never---"

"Hey!" It's not like he was a _kid_! He was _Robin_! "What makes you think I never---"

"With a girl?" Kara tilts her head like she's trying to point a blonde eyebrow straight at him, and, okay, she has a point.

But still. Jay's got to stand firm. "That's a benefit, but if I'm the girl you still get to be the one with powers. Again."

Kara shrugs. Her top is turning from blue to white and back again. "You have your own set of powers, you know."

"Yeah? Like _what_?" Keeping his hair black with his thoughts doesn't count.

"Surviving that awful city you're determined to go back to." She snorts. "Surviving that scary man you're determined to go back to."

"He's not scary, when you get to know him." Jay looks over the edge of... whatever it is they're on. A cloud? It _is_ white and fluffy, but it feels more like cloth underfoot than however Jay would've thought a cloud would feel. Cloth, or feathers.

Down over the edge there's this swirling _thing_. 'Vortex' might be the right word; it's spinny and hypnotic, like a million glowing spirals, like a galaxy floating in light. If he had a real body here Jay figures his eyes would hurt from the brightness.

Kara's looking over too, the light silvery on her quiet expression, making her eyes glow a little. "What does it look like to you?" Jay whispers.

"Like something from Krypton," she replies, slowly. "Like something from home." She stares for a moment longer, then grins at Jay and takes his hand. "We all set?"

"I have to be the girl." Jay tries to sound grumpy, but really, he's so excited he wants to do a flip in midair.

"You'll love being a girl," Kara assures him. "C'mon, let's get back into reality. On a count of three."

Jay takes a deep breath "One, two, three!"

They jump.


End file.
